shsfandomcom-20200215-history
The Show Must Go On
The Show Must Go On is the fourth episode of Season 5 of A New Start, Spring Break Romeo. It was released on March 21, 2013. Synopsis Can Sam beat Andrew and win the scholarship? Plot After watching Andrew’s successful Romeo and Juliet, Sam realizes she needs to do more than a single role reversal in her play. She decides to reverse the play. She’ll open with their deaths, move on to the duels, and end with the balcony kiss. Zoe and Owen discuss how Owen feels like Romeo and Juliet are similar to him and Paige because they’re being kept apart and are having trouble communicating. Meanwhile, Paige reaches the border of Centerscore. That night before the play, Sam and Zoe frantically try to get things under control. Sam tells Zoe how she hasn’t been talking to Nick because she can’t forget that he called her Sara. The production begins well, but Sam runs into problems in the middle of the play. Kimi suffers from stage fright and won’t go on stage. Zoe talks to her, telling her to imagine that it’s just her and Sam in the audience. It works, and Kimi performs well. Erik tears his pants, but Zoe fixes it with a feather boa. In another part of Centerscore, Paige leaves Grandma’s Betty, racing toward Twin Branches. Back at the play, Andrew sneaks backstage. Spencer knows to take his cues from Erik but mistakes Andrew for Erik. Despite having already done his scene, he believes Andrew when Andrew tells him he needs to go on stage, so Spencer rushes the stage. The play was in its final scene, with Ben as Romeo halfway up a ladder leading to Emily as Juliet in her balcony. Spencer knocks the ladder, causing Ben to grab onto the frame of the balcony. The whole thing collapses, and Zoe quickly lowers the curtain. At this time, Paige reaches Twin Branches, sees the auditorium in the distance, and runs for it. Ben’s leg is hurting him, and Emily is coughing badly. Zoe calls for an ambulance. Soon after Coach Kessler and an EMT arrive to take Ben and Emily. Sam and Zoe ask Owen to fill in for Ben as Romeo. They look to Kimi for Juliet, but now Kimi is too scared to perform Juliet’s role. Sam asks Zoe to do it. While Zoe hesitates at first, Sam reiterates how much she needs this and convinces Zoe to perform as Juliet. Zoe and Owen perform the last scene extremely well, ending in what appears to be a passionate kiss. After the show, Sam’s mom, Ms. Macbeth, and Andrew go backstage. Ms. Macbeth thinks the show was wonderful and awards Sam the scholarship. Andrew mentions Spencer following Erik’s cues, and Sam realizes Andrew had something to do with the accident. The next morning, Sam runs into Nick in the cafeteria. He tells her how much he loves her and how his feelings for Sara will never go away fully but are totally different feelings. He gives her roses, a zombie movie, and a box of truffles from the chocolate shop that they visited on Valentine’s Day. Sam finally stops being upset and leaves with Nick to make out. Bonus Scene Paige enters the theater just as Owen and Zoe kiss. Paige knows it’s a play but doesn’t feel like the kiss was fake. She feels like she was punched, and her energy from escaping drains from her. Her sadness is replaced by anger, and she resolves not to be so nice anymore, claiming that the old Paige is back. As she leaves the theater, Whitford pulls up in her car. Paige backs up only to bump into Brock, who seems sad. Whitford tells her that it’s time to come home. Characters *Sam Hill *Zoe Davis *Owen Harris *Nick Brown *Kimi Chen *Paige Lenx *Grandma Betty *Andrew Grant *Spencer Cooper *Erik Ericson *Ben Kale *Emily Kessler *Brock *Principal Whitford Notes This episode summary is from GameFAQs by Peter Anargirou. Category:Season 5: Spring Break Romeo Category:Episodes Category:Year 5 Category:A New Start